


Blood in the Mirror

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （嗯，黑童话au短篇，确切来说是童话美女与野兽+蓝胡子的au）





	Blood in the Mirror

大雪席天幕地，染白乡间小径，远处唯有一点淡淡的灰色，像铺满的羊毛毡洇了一滴墨水，那是孤独的旅人。

雪粒扑在亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生脸上，前方的道路愈发模糊，可他还要赶路，孩子们在家里等着他一起过圣诞节。他会充作圣诞老人，将礼物递到一双双手中——威廉的植物标本，夏洛特的颜料盒，布拉姆的玻璃雪花球，乔治的火车模型……壁炉火焰熊熊，孩子们跟他一起祈祷，拆开礼物，分享浇了白兰地点燃的圣诞布丁。尽管生意一再失利，手头不能说宽裕，作为一个父亲怎能忍心不去满足孩子们一年到头仅有一次的小小心愿。

冷不防的，马儿向前一个趔趄，向前跪倒——这可怜的生灵实在是太累。亚伯拉罕·斯托克被猛一下甩得跌落雪地，装礼物的口袋滚出一英尺开外。

马儿挣扎爬起，抖抖身上的雪，亚伯拉罕·斯托克的心中不禁泛出愧疚，如果临行之前多喂它点燕麦该多好。方才他听到一声“咯吱”，下意识察觉是什么东西碎裂。这位辛劳的父亲撑住地面坐起来，拉住袋口系的绳子把它拽往身边。

是雪花球！七件礼物中唯一一件易碎品。亚伯拉罕·斯托克解开系带，掏出那个淡红色纸盒，捧在耳边摇一摇，听见了碎玻璃的哗啦声。

他伸手拂开袋子落地处的雪，好家伙，底下埋了一块黑乎乎的石头，不由得庆幸磕在这上面的不是自己的脑袋。

大雪没有任何停息的迹象，此时人乏马困，他冻得浑身快要失去知觉。除了找个歇脚的地方等待雪霁之外，别无他法。

抓一把雪洗洗脸，亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生稍微清醒清醒，厚重的冬衣让他连简单的站起动作都显得笨拙。他费力地抄起缰绳，一脚深一脚浅地往路边走。

分岔的道路将他引向一处三角形山墙的大宅，雪天朦胧的光线中，它好似一座放大的豪华姜饼屋。黑铁大门是敞开的，他试探着迈进庭院，靴底压实脚下的雪层。乌鸦停歇在庭院中修剪成椭球形的地柏顶端，转头望见有人过来，急忙扑扑翅膀飞走。背后传来细微的脆响，原来是压弯的山毛榉枝条弹回积雪，这将他紧张的心情拉回现实，自己所处之地确实在人间。

当务之急是寻找马厩，他顺着小径绕过去，果然不出所料，更让他惊喜的是有成捆的燕麦。然而接下来发生的事情出乎他的控制——马儿挣脱缰绳，奔向马槽边贪婪地吃起来，显然是饿坏了。

亚伯拉罕·斯托克安顿好马匹，沿原路回到屋前，硬着头皮去敲门。他才不是没有怀疑这华丽的大宅之下有一个深不见底的腐朽陷阱，然而人家设陷阱能图他什么？他一无所有，运载货物的轮船在北大西洋触礁沉没，与保险公司的交涉毫无进展，他是放弃了为自己换一件新外套的打算才挤出来钱给孩子们购买圣诞礼物。七件小小的礼物放进口袋之后，剩余的钱只够马儿草草吃一顿粗料。

厚重的樱桃木质门板猝然开启，着实吓了他一跳。一股暖意袭来，放眼望去，门厅空无一人，枝形吊灯的影子落在地毯上，亚伯拉罕·斯托克摘去棉帽，拍拍大衣上的雪，壮壮胆子走入。

他瞥见衣帽间的门开着，奇怪的是没有任何仆人来招呼。扫视四周，注意到身旁的壁灯下挂有一张硬纸板：

“致圣诞节期间奔波的旅者，请自便。”

看来的确是有位不喜欢见客又乐善好施的主人，权当是一个圣诞奇迹。顺着开启的门扉指引，他蹑手蹑脚绕过拐角，连大气也不敢出，仿佛自己若是举止不得体，这个美好的圣夜奇迹就会崩塌似的。

沿走廊来到一个房间，淡青色壁纸上花团锦簇，壁炉烧得旺旺的，厚重的餐桌上备好了刀叉，折成主教帽形状的餐巾搁在瓷碟，一只玻璃高脚杯，一瓶白兰地，还有一张系了红黑条纹缎带的圣诞贺卡。

盖子揭开，一道烤雉配腰果，尾羽插上作装饰。这远超出他所预期的，乡下常见的牛肉土豆馅饼，不过想想如此简朴的食物的确与精美的镶金边瓷盘不合衬。

于是亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生彻底放松下来，待到吃饱喝足舒舒服服，暖烘烘的空气蒸出倦意，他望向窗外，雪已经停了，天色还是灰蒙蒙的。

是时候继续赶路，他在心里再三谢过这位好心的主人，快步走出屋子，跑到马厩牵马。

他步伐轻快，即将走出庭院时，不慎擦掉玫瑰树上的积雪，眼角余光瞅见又一个圣诞奇迹——一朵血红的玫瑰，细碎的冰碴沾在花瓣上。

布拉姆的雪花球已碎，亚伯拉罕·斯托克眼前似乎看见了这可怜的孩子由于失去圣诞礼物而闷闷不乐回到房间的样子，那可真叫人心疼，兄弟姐妹都有礼物唯独他没有。布拉姆是个乖孩子，总是帮大家做事。不如，不如给他摘一朵玫瑰代替。而大宅主人又是那么乐善好施，为圣诞节期间的旅人提供饭食与休憩的地方，也会愿意附赠这一点小小的恩惠吧。

亚伯拉罕·斯托克避开尖刺，小心翼翼折下一朵。

刹那间，背后传来阴沉的一声，“想不到这个疲乏的旅人竟然是个小偷。”

亚伯拉罕·斯托克惊慌失措地转过头，背后站着一位年轻绅士，戴厚重的黑色毛呢礼帽，半长的黑色卷发披在肩头，身上裹着翻毛领的黑色裘皮大衣。似乎由于浑身上下黑色的映衬，年轻绅士的脸色苍白得如同蜡像，在积雪的反光下，他的存在甚至显得有些不真实。

“对……对不起，先生，我只是想给孩子带一个圣诞礼物。”喝下的酒化作冷汗，从亚伯拉罕·斯托克的脑门上冒出来。

“我不是什么先生，我是亨利·欧文爵士，而你拿走了我最后一朵玫瑰。”声音不大，却带着足够的威压感。

“因为我的孩子们……”亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生战战兢兢拿出皮夹，给绅士看他们一大家子的照片，希望能打动那位绅士，他指向照片左侧，“这是布拉姆，我买给他的雪花球撞在石头上打碎了，就想给他折一朵玫瑰代替。”

“我原谅你。作为回报，等到暖春时节，我可以去你家里做客吗？”目光甫一接触照片上那张还带着点稚嫩的脸庞，亨利·欧文爵士就满意地打了一个哈欠，语气舒缓起来。只顾得在心里庆幸大宅主人好说话的亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生没有注意到，对方看向照片上少年的眼神里，流露出不自然的渴望，这眼神仿佛可以越过时间与空间，洞悉他所看到的一切。

这位父亲当然对孩子们描述了他的奇妙经历，孩子们也好奇那句暖春时节来做客究竟是客套话还是一个真正的许诺。尤其是对布拉姆来说，他那曾在风雪中蹒跚的父亲得到了好心绅士所提供的，歇脚的地方与体贴的餐饭，对方还大方地赠与最后一朵玫瑰。每一片凋零的花瓣都被布拉姆夹在书页里，隔些日子打开，淡淡的香气仍未耗尽，如同圣诞奇迹的最后一丝余韵，带给他关于大宅中绅士的想象。

四月里的一天，一辆华丽的马车穿过街巷，稳稳当当停在斯托克家宅门口，走下一位持雕金头手杖的绅士，他身穿面料昂贵的外套，衬衣白得像雪，帽子上点缀有猫眼石别针。

“这里是斯托克家吗？”

闻讯而来的亚伯拉罕·斯托克拿出家里最好的餐具来招待客人喝咖啡，用上他压箱底的银汤勺——从圣餐礼过后就没有拿出来过。

然而，自从银汤勺出现，亨利·欧文再也没有碰过那杯咖啡。

也不知道亨利·欧文爵士跟亚伯拉罕·斯托克说了些什么，等到谈话结束，亚伯拉罕·斯托克喊来比较大的几个孩子，余下年龄小的孩子靠在篱笆墙附近，好奇地打量着眼前的景象。

这位父亲首先问长子威廉，“威廉，你愿意嫁给这位绅士吗？”

如此突然的问题，尽管完全出乎预料，威廉·斯托克还是果断地摇了摇头，陷入憧憬，“我不愿意，我想要跟柔和又心眼好的女孩子结婚。”

亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生的目光落向长女夏洛特，夏洛特是个热爱绘画的女孩子，名字跟母亲一样，“夏洛特，你愿意嫁给这位绅士吗？”

夏洛特·斯托克摇了摇头，撅起嘴，“我不愿意，他的年龄比我大。”

亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生紧接着问次子布拉姆，布拉姆是个沙红色头发的少年，眼睛蓝得像矢车菊花瓣，他跟他的父亲有一样的名字，可是呀，大家都喊他“布拉姆”。

“布拉姆，你愿意嫁给这位绅士吗？”亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生有点着急啦，在他的七个孩子当中，威廉跟夏洛特都不同意，只有布拉姆是合适的，乔治他们都还太小，不适合跟成熟的绅士结婚。

布拉姆低下头，他的脸颊红得像醋栗，发出像蚊子哼哼般的声音，“我愿意。”

事情看上去就这么定下来了，谁也不知道为什么亚伯拉罕·斯托克先生会决定把自己的儿子嫁给一位认识没多久的绅士，对方报出的年龄跟少年相差九岁，举止却老成世故得仿佛活了数个世纪之久。斯托克一家对亨利·欧文并非知根知底，这位富裕的绅士具体是做何营生，以前结过婚吗？这次忽然求娶斯托克家的一个孩子，会不会仅仅是一时的心血来潮。

为了让布拉姆·斯托克宽心，亨利·欧文花了足够的时间与这位羞怯的少年相处，领着他去城里吃烤龙虾，听音乐会，将布拉姆介绍给自己认识的人。两人有空也看戏，坐在包厢一边啜饮红酒一边观看《奥利维亚》或是《钟》，布拉姆穿上了亨利·欧文为他订制的小礼服，深蓝色丝绸泛着光泽，领结一丝不苟地系着。

亨利·欧文很懂戏剧，对某些经典台词简直可以倒背如流，在两人独处的时候，他会模仿布拉姆喜欢的戏剧《两朵玫瑰》里的“完美上校”的台词动作取乐。叫布拉姆惊讶和喜悦的是，亨利·欧文就像戏里的“完美上校”一样迷人、高贵而自信。

诚然，亨利·欧文对布拉姆表现出极大的兴趣，以“要我多了解你”为理由要求少年与他彻夜聊天，他们彻夜畅谈宛如错过多年光阴又在机缘巧合之下重逢的恋人。尽管亨利·欧文的眼神永远是那么冷静，瞳仁像纯黑的大理石墓穴，有一种摄人心魄的奇异魔力。

布拉姆见过亨利·欧文准备好的婚戒，纯金质地，古朴的款式，嵌一颗血滴一般的红宝石，戒圈内侧有如尼文字母，亨利·欧文家族不知几代祖先都佩戴过它。

“可是，你跟前一任妻子分开，你不会……怎么……比如说想她之类的。”布拉姆手执餐刀有一下没一下地划拉着带血的牛排，突然问了这样的问题。

是的，亨利·欧文布拉姆坦白了，他的前妻在冬天与他闹翻，带着两个年幼的孩子离开了他。当时亨利·欧文还莫名其妙带过一句，“不，我们其实是同类，又不是同类。”布拉姆听说过亨利·欧文前妻的名字，一位舞蹈演员，好像在什么招贴画上见过，年轻女人美丽而优雅，像只白天鹅。

对于这个幼稚的问题，亨利·欧文爵士哈哈大笑，“我会把孩子接回来，只需要一些官司，”他抚摸布拉姆柔软的头发，“我的小爵士夫人，你会成为一个温柔的继母对吗。”

布拉姆点点头，他喜欢小孩子，喜欢天真纯净的眼神。他以为亨利·欧文会摸出一张照片，照片上，略大一点的孩子好奇地盯着镜头，肉乎乎的小手紧紧拽住母亲的裙裾，另一个是小婴儿，躺在摇篮里安眠，孩子们母亲的脸是被裁纸刀挖掉的。

然而对方没有，亨利·欧文对照相的态度是反感。

至于亨利·欧文为什么在前妻离开几个月以后就急匆匆求娶一位新夫人，更何况对方还只是不懂事的少年。他安慰布拉姆，庄园里有管家打理大多数事情，在开始的日子里布拉姆只需要看以及学习，更重要的是取悦丈夫。听到这句时，布拉姆低下了头。

香槟的泡沫细腻繁复，白得像雪正在掩埋布拉姆之前的生活，他紧张又喜悦，在心中描绘模糊的未来。

并非没有糟糕的可能，说不定一位新夫人的作用不过是装点门面，布拉姆胡思乱想，亨利·欧文或许在常去的每座大城市都藏有一处私密的温柔乡，伦敦，西雅图，纽约，巴黎，成熟风情的女人坐在办公桌上，抛去一个慵懒的眼神，善解人意地松开黑发男人的领带。

想到这里，布拉姆突然察觉，自己已离不开亨利·欧文，要是亨利·欧文同样离不开他就好了，布拉姆一点也不确定自己这点小心思是不是懵懂少年的痴心妄想。

成婚仪式早就商量好了不去教堂，无论这教堂是属于安立甘宗还是浸礼会，亨利·欧文不喜欢教堂，他的远祖与教会闹翻，不喜欢教堂与那枚贵重的婚戒一样都属于家族传统，只要一切从简登记完毕就可以。布拉姆原以为他的丈夫会像他听说过的有头衔的人一样热衷于资助宗教，看来不是这样。

待到一切水到渠成，圆满无缺，亨利·欧文不打算与他的少年在那座促成了一场奇妙相遇的乡间别墅停留，而是要离开都柏林，回到他在英格兰的家——被自由自在的湖泊环绕，美得像克洛德风景画的庄园。

马车停得稳稳当当，车夫戴着铁黑色面具，路上始终一言不发，又一个不同寻常的家族传统。少年穿着丈夫给他挑选的衬衫，调皮地跳下马车，环顾这座庄园，丈夫答应让他到时候继续去大学里念书，聪明的年轻人不该做笼中金丝雀。

他还没被允许对自己的丈夫直呼其名，必须得加上头衔。

客厅里布置了花束与缎带来欢迎一位新的夫人，亨利·欧文随手折了一朵铁炮百合递到布拉姆手里。墙上挂有麋鹿与熊的头颅，昭示出主人是一位狩猎爱好者，最高处悬挂一只巨大的蝙蝠标本，铁丝撑开的双翼足足有两英尺，内里填了棉花，红色玻璃充当眼珠。

“这是马来半岛丛林里的特产。”亨利·欧文吻向布拉姆的脸颊，跟他解释。

走廊没有时兴的镜子装饰，因为亨利·欧文不喜欢这种人类虚伪的造物，取而代之的是一幅幅风景画，水中的树影，群山，夕阳西下时的城堡，布拉姆没有见到什么祖先画像。

暮色渐浓，仆人准备好了晚餐，鲟鱼子酱沙拉，烧鹌鹑，小羊排，芝士蛋糕，金黄的菠萝蜜，两人都喝点威士忌苏打水。

餐后，布拉姆迫不及待地请求亨利·欧文领他去书房，这少年不要珠宝，除了婚戒以外没有任何首饰，对漂亮衣服也缺乏兴趣，他总是一身黑，直到亨利·欧文给他订制手工西装。不同于斯托克家的窄小书房与积满灰尘的笨重书架，这里的书房宽阔，灯光柔和，有专门的仆人负责打理，布拉姆哪怕拿书当积木摞成城堡也不必亲自收拾，就连每天早晨看的《泰晤士报》都由仆人给熨平了给送过来。

自上次万国博览会之后，远东的版画流行开来，亨利·欧文也不能免俗，弄来几幅挂在书房，雨中的八角形寺庙与石灯笼、树上开满粉红色的花如同云霞、黑发的命妇穿得像个欧洲人，望向远处的热气球。布拉姆关注的重点终归是书柜里的藏书，从丁尼生、柯勒律治、托马斯·胡德作品集到古本的《鲁拜集》，这足以让一个热爱浪漫诗歌的年轻男孩子欣喜不已。还有一排排的戏剧书籍，亨利·欧文很喜欢《浮士德》，他收藏了许多版本，布拉姆拿起最近的英译本，封面上靡菲斯特血红的双唇咧出一个怪诞的笑容。亨利·欧文见状，抽出古早印刷的《麦克白》，细细阅读一出血腥的悲剧。

夜色渐深，疲惫的少年在仆人的伺候下里里外外清洗自己，预备待会儿以某种虔诚的姿态交出自己的全部。当他烘干湿漉漉的头发，赤脚行进在走廊时，他那位换上了紫丝绸家居服的丈夫手持雪茄走过来，沉静的目光扫过他，让他觉得自己仿佛周身bare暴露于月光之下。

亨利·欧文说今天分房睡，作为丈夫可不忍心给舟车劳顿的小妻子雪上加霜。

暂时抛却了对圆房的恐惧，布拉姆盘腿坐在大床上，又累又乏反倒难以入眠，不如打开灯看会书。他按铃叫厨房送来葡萄，嫌麻烦又吩咐女仆端回去。百无聊赖之中打开带来的手提箱，取出日记本，写下一行行娟秀的字迹，干枯的玫瑰花瓣轻飘飘落在地毯上，他赶忙爬下来拈起。

翌日早餐时，女管家急匆匆递过来一封电报。

“我已经为爵士订好了火车票。”

少年坐在餐桌旁打呵欠，这句话叫他竖起耳朵，放下手中的咖啡杯。

是的，亨利·欧文得去拜见某位大人物，虽然离开家属于不合常理的行为，再加上此行大概要耗时一个多月，然而这是项顶重要的事，涉及一个勋章。勋章拿回家，布拉姆爱怎么玩就怎么玩。爵士并非是与夫人商量，而是甜蜜的命令。

他唯一能问的就是他的丈夫有什么事要嘱咐。

“没什么，女管家是值得信赖的人。”

管家的嘴唇丰满，牙齿洁白，笑容空灵，跟布拉姆想象中有板有眼的管家完全不一样，听说她之前在镇上当过护士。此刻她伸出涂了红色指甲油的柔荑，暧昧地抚摸亨利·欧文的肩头。

布拉姆隐隐的感觉有些不是滋味。

一缕思绪撞入他的脑海，会不会亨利·欧文在别处同样豢养了讨人喜欢的少年，而他对这种显然是无缘无故的猜疑没办法开口。

哗啦声打断了他的思绪，亨利·欧文将一大串钥匙丢在桌布上，黄铜的、黑铁的、镀金的、柄上镶珍珠母贝的，新旧不一。

这栋房子的全部钥匙就在这里了，每一道门，每一个锁孔。书房，你一定愿意每天都呆在这里，午餐用仆人送来的三明治与热可可凑合。画廊，几百年的收藏，从宗教画到印象派。酒窖，可爱的布拉姆可以尝一尝，我能想象到你喝醉以后涨红的脸颊，一定像美酒一样诱人。这可以打开厨房的锁。还有办公室钥匙，你大可把抽屉全部翻开，看看里面都有些什么。这是保险柜，股票与单据，账簿，我名下的地契，还有放现金的地方。古董和珠宝，晒黑的探险家背回来的非洲水晶，红海边发现的琥珀。哦，你今天没有戴我送你的手表。而这把复杂的钥匙可以打开庄园里一个小型的枪械库，以后会带你去猎鹿。说到打猎，那扇胡桃木门里面是为你准备的衣服，散步穿的，猎装，礼服，冬用皮草，管家会适当的提醒你该穿哪一套，帮你改掉总是一身黑的习惯。

他滔滔不绝，笃定布拉姆不会趁机变卖他的财产，找一个情夫私奔。

最后是一个金灿灿的小钥匙，造型质朴，沉甸甸的像纯金，上面刻了一句如尼文。亨利·欧文的话语戛然而止，接下来的十几秒钟里他没有说任何字，然后他拈起它，仿佛要放回衣袋。

“它使我想起我们的婚戒。”布拉姆好奇。

“角落里的小房间。你知道，就算是夫妻也得留有私人空间，需要保存一些无伤大雅的小秘密，适当的个人空间对于经营婚姻是必须的，这是我从上次失败的婚姻中得来的教训，一个沉重的教训。在这个房间里我可以尽情暴露自己的不得体的一面，像个乡下无赖汉似的瘫在地上抽烟，粗鲁地叫骂生意上的竞争对手。”

亨利·欧文郑重地把钥匙放在布拉姆的掌心，合上对方的手指，“布拉姆，答应我，不要打开它。”

布拉姆懵懂地同意。他的丈夫需要私人的时间与空间，然而亨利·欧文笃定要掌控布拉姆的一切，布拉姆早已察觉到丈夫的控制欲，他的私人时间已被一点点蚕食，说起来理由有些冠冕堂皇，为了使少年尽快适应生活的改变。实际上，布拉姆心底有不可言说的感触，他喜欢这种被驯服的感觉，仅限于被亨利·欧文驯服，他沉迷于这种既敬畏又崇拜的心情。

以一个吻为告别，亨利·欧文乘马车离开，还带走了他最华贵的一套大礼服，只有拜见外国公使级别的人物时才会穿它。

作为一个爱猫之人，亨利·欧文在家里养了许多猫，狸花的，雪白的，乌黑的，得有十几只，布拉姆正在尝试着弄清楚它们谁是谁。

四名女仆负责照顾猫的起居，猫们有专门的餐厅与玩耍的房间，一到饭点，女仆们摆出整整齐齐的食盆，摇动手中的铃铛，就有十几团毛绒绒的小东西从各处窜进来，喵喵叫着在地毯上打滚，享用带血的肉。

有几只猫对布拉姆还算友善，一番逗弄之后就跳上少年膝头，满意地咕噜咕噜。布拉姆给猫的下巴挠痒痒，心想，等亨利·欧文回来以后，该怎么迎接他，或许打扮成猫的少年是个不错的主意，有一条猫尾巴。如此隐秘而放诞的想法，布拉姆自己也吃了一惊，他察觉到自己渴望丈夫早几天回来的另一种原因，他心情忐忑是因为被推迟到很久以后的圆房，原因未必只有这些？尽管未曾被爱抚过，他却贪恋爱抚，亨利·欧文是否会给予他想象中的爱抚，那些温柔的话语，献祭般的仪式，那男人勾起了他对被爱抚的渴望，他的衣服起了卷心菜外皮的作用。

他对收藏的艺术品兴趣也很大，在油画、瓷器、穆拉诺玻璃装饰之中寻到一个爪哇木雕，刻有四面的脸，风格抽象，色彩浓烈夸张，吩咐仆人稳稳端到客厅搁在合适的位置。又要来绘画工具，把灯光调到合适的位置，放好几个巴洛克花瓶练习素描。他一直画到夕阳西下，怀念起在学校里加入的素描爱好协会，一群少年少女叽叽喳喳去写生，争着要画动物园里最可爱的公共宠物猴。

傍晚他下到楼下厨房，寻思自己动手弄个三明治果腹，看到小厨工怯生生的道歉就心软了，认真思索一番后，要求厨房准备圣诞雪花球形状的蛋糕，苏格兰蛋以酱汁染色，好像圣诞树上的装饰——再过一遍圣诞节有何不可，哪怕女管家腹诽他举止中的孩子气。

酒窖里的酒也端过来，爵士平时最喜欢喝哪种，就也给他哪种。酒精令人昏昏欲睡，吃水果蜂蜜醒醒酒，读点小说，留声机听流行歌。不知不觉夜色渐深，泡个澡躺在柔软的床铺上，听窗外风声。

他很快就睡着了。

庄园里有的是打发时间的去处，他当然最喜欢书房，从早到晚呆在那里。各种各样合口味的书籍，想来主人是好学之人。简直不敢相信，像做梦一般，他拥有了一间又大又宽敞的书房，他爱看哪一本书就看哪一本书。

他还真找到亨利·欧文在都柏林大学、剑桥大学、格拉斯哥大学的学位证书。

着实叫人羡慕。

布拉姆也想回学校，亨利·欧文答应好了的。

日子如沙漏中的细沙般过去，布拉姆尽量乖乖的很安静。独居的困扰也一点点暴露出来，主要是寂寞，于浩瀚沙漠踽踽独行望不见远处闪着光的绿洲的寂寞，寂寞开始吞噬他，出于身份礼节他无法跟仆人畅谈，寂寞令人的好奇心被无限放大，仿佛一个慢慢充气的气球，到达临界点就会面临破裂崩溃之虞。当着很多人的面说话会害羞，并不意味他不需要任何话语交流，他顶喜欢与亲近的人，熟悉的人促膝长谈。他也不是什么被珠宝与漂亮衣服完全勾住魂魄的小男孩，与其试一试镶钻的金表，塔夫绸的衣衫，不如扯一团毛线与猫儿玩耍一个下午，诉说孤独心情。

他是如此强烈地盼着亨利·欧文回家，一天，另一天，还有一天，他百无聊赖地列出日程表，一瞥沙发上的钥匙串。

“看看也好，这会让我更了解他，成为一个好妻子。”

亨利·欧文的衣帽间看上去没什么异常，布拉姆想起读过的侦探小说，恶作剧似的翻开每件外衣的口袋，衣服都经过仆人的手整理，他怎么可能发现一丁点蹊跷呢。布拉姆抄起棕色格纹猎鹿帽扣到头上，转身走向枪械库。

他掂量掂量枪械库里的那几支来复枪，喊来仆人教给自己怎么填弹。

办公室是个好去处，拉开抽屉，一扎扎的单据，记事簿。立柜里成捆书信，财务账本，看来亨利·欧文忙的时候每天收发六十封书信谈生意所言非虚。拧开保险箱，里面是收付款单，股权出让协议，地契，天哪，怪不得他对戏剧这么感兴趣，原来鼎鼎大名的伦敦兰心剧院是他名下的产业，他可没跟布拉姆提起过。

以及亨利·欧文对慈善事业的支持，当他因故不得不缺席慈善晚宴时，也会赠上一张大额支票聊表歉意。

布拉姆耐心地阅读金融机构的单据，意识到他可以学习成为一名经理人，来更好的襄助他丈夫的生意。

一个接一个，除了镌刻如尼文的金钥匙没动以外，他浏览了其余所有钥匙能打开的所有房间，却没有在这栋房子里发现任何关于亨利·欧文前妻与儿子们生活的痕迹，三位消失得彻底，被亨利·欧文从生活中抹去，看来这段不幸的婚姻，离别得尤其决绝。不，不一定，万一是那间，岂不是说得通。他愿意包容那男人的一切，包括对方的前一段婚姻。

布拉姆从书房搬来如尼文字典，检索自己婚戒上的字符，与那把钥匙上的一样，都读Eoh，意思是紫杉。

钥匙沉甸甸坠下，刺眼的金色诱惑他，一如犹大的三十枚银币。他不保证那扇绘有紫杉与翠鸟【1】的沉重木门是不是潘多拉之匣的盖子，足以使他陷入灾难，自我放逐于甫一开始就分崩离析的婚姻。

看来，得避开这个走廊，好叫自己绝不会去想那间房屋。纷乱的心绪来源于思虑过剩，既然思虑是过剩了那当然非必须。不过人都有趋利避害的直觉，若是依照直觉行事，有时偏偏比纯理智的思辨更胜一筹，有的人解释为直觉是上天所选，而理智思辨是个人所选。

有只灰蓝色短毛猫晃悠过来，轻轻一声“咪呀唔”跳上沙发背，小脑袋蹭蹭他的脸颊。

布拉姆反手揉揉它，猫儿的步伐轻盈敏捷，在沙发上跳去又跳来，一歪头，圆圆的爪掌按住金钥匙。

“乖——，放开它。”布拉姆两根手指抚上它的头顶，试图与它沟通，他看到圆圆的猫眼中映出自己微笑的脸。

猫儿松开爪掌，一口衔住钥匙，越过沙发背往门外奔去。

这下遇到大麻烦了，布拉姆来不及细想，拔腿追赶，猫儿速度极快，绕过回廊，跳下楼梯，一路撵到走廊尽头。

是那道门。

“不要打开，不要打开。”亨利·欧文留下的话语萦绕在耳边。

猫儿放下钥匙，撒娇似的冲他喵喵叫。

“你是要我打开它？”布拉姆俯身捡起钥匙，抱猫在臂弯，脑子里全是门扇上紫杉与翠鸟的花纹，“我听说过，好奇会害死猫。”

猫没有被这句谚语吓到，作为一只猫，它听不懂人类这句揶揄话语的意思。它伸爪在布拉姆的鼻尖蜻蜓点水地按了一下，跳出怀抱，扬起尾巴慢悠悠走了。

那扇门，那扇门是一种难以磨灭的吸引，在他脑海中挥之不去。

晚上他再一次失眠，躺在大床上辗转反侧到黎明，披衣起来到露台看日出，期间想了几十种种门扇背后的可能，甚至捏造出有头有尾的故事。

打开一条缝，看一看，这个决定刚冒出头就被他的理智否决。

爵士夫人此举是为了更了解他的丈夫，爵士不会知道的，因为夫人不会动里面的东西，他发誓不会。布拉姆自言自语些一本正经的句子，在劝诱自己。

他在走廊徘徊，又回到起居室。

终于一鼓作气，拈起钥匙，一步不停走过去——任何停顿都是折返的契机，将钥匙插入锁孔，一转，一拧。

“咔哒”。

轻微的一声。

一条缝隙。

一处禁地，一处隐秘的居所，不是救赎的伊甸园，而是难以形容的不适。

镜子，一间房全是镜子，四面墙壁上钉了巨大穿衣镜，长桌上有金边的，圆形的，方形的，装饰干枯花朵的，巴洛克镜框的镜子，天花板是一整面大镜子做成。镜面反射又折射，布拉姆看到无数个他自己，无数个自己都穿开司米晨衣，无数个自己全带着惊诧的神色，无数个自己提醒他已经犯下了不可饶恕的错误，他打开了这道门，他答应过丈夫不要打开的。无数个自己聚合成一体，在镜框边缘扭曲变形，仿佛映射出的镜像有了自我意识与知觉，忙不迭摆脱他的控制，较劲似的按与他不同的方式行动，正在奋力挣脱出镜面的桎梏，代替他的存在，给他带来不可名状的恐惧，他们会将真正的他投入镜中。

自己在看他，他也在看自己。当一个人无时无刻暴露在对自己的审视之中时，会对此人造成一种可怕的后果。

镜子。

全是镜子。

他这才反应过来，大宅里缺少镜子，亨利·欧文说是不喜欢时兴的镜子装饰，他的专属浴室有镜子，而亨利欧文的没有，显然太不同寻常。

原来镜子统统被放进了这房间。

“滴答……”

“滴答……”

清脆的滴水声，他目光游移寻找声源。

地板上洇开几滴血，他的第一反应就是情况不妙。

腥气扑鼻，血液从墙角涌出，掀起细小的波澜，以不可思议的速度汇集，很快漫过了半间屋子的地板。

镜面映出他惊骇至极的表情，他一只手掩住嘴扼制自己差点就溢出的尖叫，另一只手拉动门把手。

深红色不断从顶上滴落，愈来愈密集，如同大雨时屋檐下的流水。血打在镜面上，蜿蜒往下，血污覆上镜中的面容。

门后的铰链卡了一下，钥匙掉落，钝响被无限放大。

快了，血液即将蔓延到门槛，如果放任它溢出来，会淹没整栋庄园。

拾起钥匙，锁好门，一气呵成，他的动作从来没有这么迅速过，脑海中一片空白。

他胆战心惊，感觉脖子被无形的手扼住，耳边咚咚作响，唯一能做的就是靠在墙上大口呼吸空气。听到门里有细微的嘈杂，听起来像断断续续的句子，但并非是人类发声器官所能发出的声音，很有可能是他在极度的惊恐之下出现了幻听症候。

颤抖的手举起钥匙，发现柄上被溅到一丁点血迹。

估摸一刻钟以后，布拉姆才有力气跌跌撞撞回到卧室。

这究竟是怎么一回事，为什么会有血，血是从哪儿来的，不合常理，血，全是血，血液奔涌的样子浮现在他的眼前，未知的恐惧大于已知，哪怕是跟民间故事里那样打开门见到一具尸体，也不如他之前所见更加骇人。他无法参透房间里不可告人秘密的真相，是某种异教巫术？月圆之夜站在青石板撕碎活生生的祭品？挖掘坟墓取钉子煮汤？

仆人与管家必定知道这间屋子的古怪，布拉姆冷静下来，第一反应是报警，告诉镇上的警局，然而从墙角奔涌而出的血污这种事完全违反常理，反倒是他自己会被当成精神失常。那么，就逃吧，乘最近一班火车去港口，坐船回家，回到他那个拥挤而温馨的安乐窝，在父母兄姐的身边好好哭一场，这梦也该醒了。

他做不到，离开，离开他的丈夫，留在这里意味着不可知的危险终会降临在他身上，永远不见对他来说是死一般难过。

马嘶声由远及近。

他三步并作两步，拉开窗帘，一排矮树的掩映下隐约可见黑色马车疾驰在石子路，他的丈夫提前回来了。

布拉姆冲进浴室，水龙头开到最大，拼命刷洗钥匙上的血迹，只有那么一丁点，面积还不到半个小拇指的指甲盖那么大，水流始终无法带走这个耻辱的印记。对，肥皂，一大块肥皂，严严实实裹在钥匙上的泡沫冲掉以后，血迹丝毫没有变化，暗红色如同一道无法愈合的狰狞伤疤，又像靡菲斯特血红双唇咧出的怪诞笑容，嘲弄他的处境。刷子，用力，还是洗不掉。试试洗发水，徒劳无功。他也不知道自己洗了多久，钥匙光洁铮亮，衬得血迹更明显了。万念俱灰的他在樱桃色瓷砖上磋磨血迹，尖锐的嘎吱将他拉回现实。

他没注意到自己小声念叨，“安静，安静，就是这一点，地狱是黑暗的。无论多少阿拉伯香料也洗不干净钥匙上的血。”【2】

压抑的啜泣声回荡在空旷的浴室。

“夫人，您怎么了？爵士叫您。”耳边响起女管家温柔的话语。

“我等下就来。”他头也不抬。

就算用力磋磨，钥匙上的血迹，还是清晰可辨。倘若亨利·欧文晚一个小时回来，只需要晚一个小时，他说不定能要来一桶油漆扔钥匙进去打个滚。

只有这一个方法了，能拖延一会儿就是一会儿。

他拉开窗户，抡圆胳膊，将钥匙远远抛出，金光闪闪的小东西落入庭院里的灌木丛。

布拉姆对着镜子调整神色，舒展紧缩的眉头，深呼吸几次，脚步不疾不徐地走出浴室。

“您提前回来了，您知道我有多思念您。”布拉姆天真地说。

“老家伙们不愿意发勋章给我，他们的会议结论说我不体面，洗不清的用词。你知道，有一些荒诞不经的谣言抹黑我，继续等下去不起任何作用，还是回家。”亨利·欧文懊恼地说。

“我本以为，你会赶在管家前头，第一个跑出来迎接我。你在玩水？”亨利·欧文打量布拉姆浑身的水渍，满腹狐疑，“还是特别的趣味。”

他没有给布拉姆回答的时间，暧昧地说，“好了，我不计较这些，钥匙还来，我很疲惫。”

“我去拿。”布拉姆避开亨利·欧文的目光，步伐不重不轻，生怕对方看出蹊跷。

少顷，他的丈夫接过递来的一大堆钥匙，在手中掂量。

亨利·欧文拨弄一大串钥匙，黄铜的、黑铁的、镀金的、柄上镶珍珠母贝的，新旧不一，每一件房屋，每一道锁。不，还缺一把，最贵重也是最重要的。

“少了一把。”

“你既然说不允许我用它，我拆下来放在沙发上，被猫儿叼走了，灰蓝色的短毛猫。”布拉姆强作镇定。

“猫儿玩亮晶晶的东西上瘾。”亨利·欧文的眼神看不出是喜是怒。

布拉姆流露出顺服的眼神。他对撒谎没有把握，一个小谎言，也是弥天大谎，他的所有救赎全靠这只猫。  
“是不是这把？”这句话犹如低沉的丧钟，他看到丈夫慢吞吞地从衣兜里捡出来一把小巧的金钥匙，柄上一块扎眼的血迹。

怎么会！他明明亲手将它扔出窗外的。

布拉姆还没来得及辩解，脸上就结结实实挨了一耳光。

天哪，他从未见过丈夫暴跳如雷的模样，更从来没有想象过这样的愤怒和暴躁，如同地窖里的魔鬼。亨利·欧文的眼睛炯炯有神，眼里的红光异常可怖，仿佛地狱之火在眼球后面熊熊燃烧，他的脸死一般苍白，脸上的线条像拉出来的铁丝一样僵硬，鼻子上方浓眉紧锁，看起来就像一根烧热的铁棒。【3】

男人一只手钳住少年的手腕，他的力气大得像二十个人相加，另一只手握住手杖，大步走向楼梯。

“对不起，对不起……”布拉姆连嘴唇都在发抖，泪水挂在睫毛，压抑住哭声不住道歉。

“我们原本可以生活得很好，背叛，我讨厌背叛，从马斯顿荒原之战【4】那天起就讨厌。”亨利·欧文抓住布拉姆的头发将他的脸拉近，吻他的额头。

“你把钥匙给我，就预料到我会这样做。”布拉姆声音哀戚，“然后惩罚我，是你的背叛。”

亨利·欧文咬牙切齿，“松鸡与野兔，鹿与绵羊，村庄的农民，吃起来味道不一样。”他在说一个故事，“一个世纪的光阴太短，总得给自己找点乐子。杀伐的年代早已过去，驱使狼群从农庄捉孩童来吃已不合时宜。现代文明笼罩世界，为狩猎提供了便利，去伦敦，去都柏林，去西雅图。而我的前妻对食物口味斤斤计较，还说我丢人现眼。”

恐惧浸透了布拉姆全身，他徒劳地挣扎。

末了，亨利·欧文补充一句，“这样才好更舒服地把你吃掉。”

走近绘有紫杉与翠鸟的沉重木门，亨利·欧文扔下手杖，掏出钥匙，娴熟开锁。

血没有漫出来，实际上没有一滴血，地板与镜子也没有血污的痕迹，血液奔涌而出漫过地板的痕迹彻底消失。

满屋镜子令人目眩，镜中只有布拉姆自己，他看到镜中自己的肩头下沉，被无形的手指按住。

少年出奇的平静，预设中的血腥场面一瞬间在脑海中抹去，他只是平静，“你是要我变得和你一样吗？背对十字架的麦克白，而我成了麦克白夫人。”

“你可真敢说。”出乎意料的回应，亨利·欧文自己也吃惊。

“它不能反映你的样子。”少年奇迹般挣脱男人的钳制，挥拳打碎一面镜子。恐惧从他身上完全消失，既然恐惧不起任何作用，霎时，这种意识脱离头脑。

“这面也不能。”少年踢烂墙角的镜子。

“是的，亲爱的男孩。”亨利·欧文的表情渐渐舒展。

“我还需要它吗？”少年扑向大镜子，他握紧的拳头上有鲜血流淌。

男人捏住他的手腕阻止他的自伤行为，将他流血的无名指含在嘴里吮吸。

布拉姆指着镜子，“这面，那面，还有这一面，它们都不能映出你的样子。”前所未有的严肃表情浮现在他脸上，“我们不需要它们。”

“不需要。”男人扬起手杖，布拉姆猛地哆嗦，以为打击会落在自己背上，而他的丈夫没有，另一面大穿衣镜被手杖尖头敲碎，碎片飞溅了整间屋子。

无数片碎玻璃摊在地板，没有一片映出亨利·欧文的模样。

布拉姆大胆地回吻亨利·欧文，他癫狂地笑出来，“亨利·欧文爵士，我是爵士夫人。”

“这下，我们重新有了无数面镜子。”亨利·欧文出人意料地恢复了那副温柔的表情，“白天我们在黑漆棺材中相拥而眠，夜晚我们换上华服参加舞会。”

布拉姆握住亨利·欧文伸出的冰凉的手，足尖小心绕过地面上的玻璃碴，笑意在他脸上消失了，取而代之的是一种奇异的舒展，他纹丝不动，迎接丈夫的凑近。

吸血鬼拥住他的新娘，少年抬头，镜中无数个自己被隐形的情人刺入。

（全文完）

1、紫杉象征死亡，翠鸟与民间传说中的“渔王”是颠倒过来的，渔王要求骑士寻找圣杯，让土地重获甘霖，圣杯与利剑在一起象征繁殖（咳）。

2、此句化用《麦克白》中麦克白夫人洗手时的台词。

3、玩梗，这段描写出自《德古拉》

4、1644年七月，英国内战的一场战役


End file.
